general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Myers (Pestilence)
Strife = |-| STGM = Vincent Myers is a character first encountered in Issue 01 of Strife. He is the father of Alice Myers, the husband of Anabel Myers and the brother of Patrick, Lawrence and Rowena. It is revealed that Vincent is in fact Greensleeves, an infamous serial killer who murdered eight women before the apocalypse. Appearance and Personality Vincent is a average sized man with unkempt brown hair and green eyes. He wares round spectacles. A strange and complicated man, Vincent suffers from Schizophrenia, forcing him to constantly take medication. When medicated, Vincent is a kind, brilliant man. Described as a genius by anyone he meets and noted for his fantastic social grace. When unmediated, Vincent is a cruel and heartless man with little grip of reality. He often speaks to his deceased daughter Alice when unmediated. Both of Vincent's "personalities" leave something to be desired. No matter if he is medicated or not, his sense of humor is inappropriate and he has trouble distinguishing right from wrong. Pre-Apocalypse London Before the outbreak, Vincent worked as a historian at The Tower of London. A year before the events of Strife, Vincent's daughter was ran over and killed whilst crossing a road on her way back from school. Vincent blamed himself for her death, due to this he refuses to take medication for his Schizophrenia. Between January and October 2003 Vincent (under the name Greensleeves) murdered eight women. He was never arrested for his crimes. Killed Victims *Elissa Campbell (Alive) *Rachael Paups (Alive) *Cecile Baker (Alive) *Lawrence Myers (Alive) *Five unnamed women (Alive) *Numerous counts of the undead. Relationships Alice Myers Although the two of them were never seen together whilst Alice was alive. From Vincent's dreams and hallucinations it can be shown that he loved her immensely. Her death effected him for the rest of his life. Patrick Myers Patrick is Vincent's younger brother and Vincent is shown to care about him to an extent. Although he sees him as more of a nuisance than anything else. Patrick spends allot of his time trying to make Vincent take medication for his Schizophrenia, to Vincent's distaste. Rowena Myers Vincent is Rowena's younger brother. Despite this the two of them seem to dislike each other. Vincent seems to think Rowena is constantly watching him, even imprisoning him, only releasing him when she sees it as necessary. This is mostly true. Lawrence Myers Vincent is Lawrence's younger brother, although the two are shown to dislike each other. When Lawrence discovered Vincent's past, Vincent showed to remorse or care in torturing and murdering his own brother. Maurice Rook Vincent and Rook seem to have a good relationship. Rook sees Vincent as more of a boss than a friend, always formal and polite whenever they're speaking. Although sometimes, he can see past this and treat Vincent as any other friend. Nancy Brodmir Vincent and Nancy seem to have a good relationship. It is stated by Rook that Nancy has unreturned feelings for Vincent. the two of them knew each other before the apocalypse, with Nancy acting as Vincent's psychiatric nurse. Character Analyses Strife Character Questionnaire: Vincent Myers Trivia *Vincent's theme is Greensleeves (Mad Father Version) *Vincent Myers has the highest human kill count in the Pestilence Series. With Nine confirmed kills. Appearances Strife *Volume 01: Brave New World *Volume 02: In the Shadows Strife: The Greensleeves Murders *Case 01: Cecile Baker (Mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Strife Characters Category:Strife Category:Strife: The Greensleeves Murders Characters Category:Strife: The Greensleeves Murders Category:Pestilence Characters Category:Pestilence Category:CamTheWoot